Démêlé d'un coeur sur papier
by Tan'sui
Summary: Son cœur s'effrite comme du sable, juste a la vue de Sakura, rayonnante de joie. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que cela se passe comme ça ?


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ni Naruto, Sasuke et toute la clique ne sont à moi. Il appartiennent tous a Kishimoto Masashi, Ô grand maître vénéré .

**Note **: Un grand merci a Chouchou-chan pour son avis. J'espère que ce que j'ai rajouter te plaira. Et un autre merci a Stain Rubycond pour m'avoir aidé a trouver un titre a peu prés potable.

Sinon, cet OS a été écrit pour un concours ou l'on devait écrire un texte en rapport avec des paroles d'une chanson que l'on devait choisir, sans faire une song-fic. Voici les paroles, qui sont de la _Patere rose_, et qui vient de la chanson _Duet Tacet_ :

_« Je porte sous le bras mille cahiers à la fois noircis de phrases belles écrites que pour toi. Et le sang qui me monte à la tête quand tu me parles d'elle, et je souris pourtant, et je sais que mon cœur est ailleurs dans tes sentiments. Mais je lance des cailloux à ta fenêtre, mais je lance des pierres pour que ton être, se déchire, se divise, et qu'il soit mien... »_

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

Le verdict était tombé, implacable. Naruto avait l'impression que le sol se fissurait sous ses pieds et que les murs tremblaient. Ou bien c'était lui, il ne savait pas. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de lui pour ne pas s'étaler par terre. Pourtant, il le savait depuis le jour où Sasuke avait posé le pied sur le sol de Konoha que cela finirait comme ça. Les anciens, a son procès, avait clairement déclaré qu'ils ne laisseraient pas les gênes des Uchiwa leurs échapper, mot pour mot. Bien qu'il se soit préparer à cette éventualité, il ne c'était pas attendue à ce que la nouvelle tombe si soudainement, comme ça, sans qu'il ne le sente venir. Naruto avait pensé que Tsunade aurait réussie à faire changer d'avis le conseil, comme elle avait réussi à faire retarder leur décision pendant deux mois.

Naruto dirigea son regard vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé quand Tsunade lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Son visage ainsi que ces yeux restaient inexpressifs, fixant un point imaginaire. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que tout le monde voyait. Naruto, lui, apercevait le léger affaissement de ses épaules et ses poings anormalement crispés, bien que tellement discret que seul un observateur minutieux pouvait le voir. Ses orbes couleur de nuit ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de l'indifférence mais Naruto, ayant toujours su déchiffrer ses yeux pouvait y apercevoir une pointe de colère passer de temps en temps dans ses prunelles. Il pouvait aussi aisément deviner le cour de ses pensées à cette instant : « J'aurais pu tomber sur pire », « Je voulais reconstruire mon clan, de toute façon », « De qu'elle droits décidait-on de ma vie ? », « Bande d'enculés, j'aurais dû tous vous buter ! ». Un amalgame de pensées tout aussi disparates , passant de la fatalité à la rébellion, ce qui était tout à fait Sasuke en somme : Il pouvait être totalement contradictoire quelque fois, souvent même.

Ce n'était qu'en entendant Tsunade féliciter celle qui porterait bientôt le nom d'Uchiwa qu'il comprit que ce ne serait autre que Sakura, sa meilleure amie qui allait épouser son meilleure ami. « Bien sûr » pensa-t-il « Qui d'autre aurait accepté de se marier avec un ancien déserteur si ce n'est-elle ». Ino sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui rigola et Naruto put voir qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse. Elle rayonnait presque et le blond se sentit soudain mal de ne pas se sentir content pour elle et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ces bras comme tout ces amis le faisait a cette instant. Il restait immobile, parfaite statut de glace à l'image de Sasuke, comme si ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de bulles que ni l'agitation et ni les déferlement de joie derrière eux ne pouvait la faire éclater.

-Le mariage se déroulera le 25 mai déclara Tsunade en essayent de couvrir le brouhaha.

Cette phrase sonna comme une manière de les inviter a sortir du bureau que Naruto saisit au vol. Il regarda une dernière fois Sasuke, le Sasuke qui n'appartenait encore a personne et sortit de la pièce pour ensuite se dirigeait vers son appartement, suivit quelques secondes après de Sasuke qui se dirigea dans la direction opposé.

**OOO**

La routine avait prit place dans le quotidien de Naruto, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour en sortir. Il ne faisait qu'éviter ces amis, et surtout Sakura. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il évitait aussi Sasuke, mais il n'avait pas revue celui ci depuis l'annonce du mariage, c'est a dire deux semaine à peu près. Il restait enfermé chez lui et faisait croire qu'il n'était pas là en cachant son chakra. Quand il croisait par hasard un de ces amis, il prétextait un entrainement ou des course urgente puis partait avant qu'ils n'est le temps d'approfondir la question. Naruto avait conscience que son comportement été bizarre et que certains se posé des questions, mais il ne se voyait pas leur expliquer que leur bonne humeur le faisait se sentir coupable, car il n'arrivait même pas a ressentir une once de joie pour Sakura. Il n'y avait que rancune et mal être en lui, et il s'en voulait pour ça.

Après avoir encore une fois esquivé une rencontre entre Sakura et lui, il arriva chez lui et s'adossa a la porte après l'avoir fermé, exténué. Il était fatigué de devoir mentir à tout bout de champ et de ne pas pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait, même si il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, ne pouvant mettre un mot sur ces sentiments. Son regard se posa sur chaque partie de son appartement et une feuille blanche posée sur la table attira son attention sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il s'approcha d'elle, et tira une chaise pour s'assoir en face du papier. Après l'avoir regardé fixement sans trop savoir quoi faire, Naruto attrapa soudainement le stylo qui était à côté de lui, et commença à écrire des mots sans queue ni tête qui passait dans son esprits de façon vagabonde, sa main s'envolant sur la feuille auparavant vierge sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il se mit ensuite à écrire des phrases sans points ni virgules qui retranscrivait les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à l'orale. Il reconnaissait quand même l'amour, l'amitié et la haine dans toutes ces émotions, si étroitement liées qu'il ne savait pas lequel de ces trois mots ressortaient le plus.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'en écrivant son prénom que depuis qu'il avait commencé à tracer ces lignes, il parlait de Sasuke, toujours de Sasuke, que de Sasuke. Naruto se mit à écrire encore plus furieusement qu'avant à cette révélation, noircissant la feuille d'une écriture si petite que personne, même pas lui, n'aurait pu la relire. Sa main lui faisait mal, et ces doigts si étroitement serrés et crispés autour de son stylo lui faisait penser à un homme qui s'accrochait à une racine pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre sous ses pieds, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'arrêta.

Il écrivit toute la nuit, allant même jusqu'à inscrire des lettres sur la table quand il n'y eut plus de place sur la feuille avant d'avoir le courage d'aller en chercher d'autre. Après avoir rempli des feuilles volantes par dizaine et avoir commencé à écrire sur un petit cahier, par manque de ces pages blanches, il se dit qu'il devrait refaire ça tous les soirs, tant il se sentait vidé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il s'endormit instantanément, la tête posé sur la table de bois, sans ce cauchemar où Sasuke et lui étaient séparés par un mur infranchissable et incassable qui caractérisait tant ses nuits.

**OOO**

Naruto avait pensé qu'il arriverait à éviter le jeune fille aux yeux émeraude jusqu'au mariage mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence et la persévérance de Sakura, qui arriva après maintes tentatives à ramener Naruto chez elle, où était aussi, bien évidemment, Sasuke.

-Bien, déclara joyeusement Sakura. Je t'ai convié pour qu'on parle du mariage, enfin, ça tu t'en doute surement.

Sakura gloussa et il dû se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Mais il sourit, de son habituel sourire joyeux et invita la jeune femme a continuer.

-Tu sais que j'ai demandé à Ino d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur et Sasuke doit maintenant choisir son témoin.

Le sang de Naruto se glaça dans ses veines et sa main trembla légèrement sur sa cuisse. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux de Sasuke, contrairement à ceux de Sakura, qui continua à parler.

-J'ai pensé normal que ce soit toi qui...

-Sakura, va préparer du thé, s'il te plait, rajouta-t-il juste après pour couper court aux protestations de la fleur de cerisier

Cela marcha très bien, car elle fut si surprise par la marque de politesse qu'elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine. Les deux garçons restèrent à se fixer dans le silence seulement dérangés par le tintement des tasses qui provenait de l'autre pièce. Sasuke pencha la tête et Naruto eu l'impression qu'il essayait de déceler quelque chose dans ses yeux qui avait un rapport avec la conversation qu'ils avaient entamé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait surement remarqué sa réaction quand Sakura allait lui demander d'être le témoin de Sasuke et Naruto espérait très fort qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Mais avant qu'un des deux puissent dire quoi que ce soit, la ninja médecin revint dans le salon avec le service de thé et leur passa les tasses, ce qui fut une très bonne raison pour le blond de pouvoir détourner les yeux de son coéquipier pour les poser sur sa boisson.

-Neji sera mon témoin, déclara Sasuke

Sakura leva sur lui des yeux exorbités tandis que le brun, sans un regard pour ces coéquipiers, se leva du canapé beige et se dirigea vers la porte en disant qu'il était attendu chez l'hokage.

Après que la porte se soit refermée, il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Sakura n'écrase son poing contre la table qui se cassa en deux morceaux égale et fit s'écraser au sol les objets qui étaient sur celle-ci.

-Comment... Comment peut-il te faire ça putain ! Tu es son meilleure ami, notre meilleure ami, et lui, il, il- Putain !

-Sakura... tenta Naruto d'une voix apaisante.

-Et toi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus en colère que ça ? Ça ne te fait rien ? J'comprends pas...

-Je ne veux pas être votre témoin Sakura.

La colère de Sakura chuta instantanément. Elle regarda pour la première fois Naruto, qui était assis sur le deuxième canapé du salon, depuis l'annonce de Sasuke et elle ne vit pas la colère, la déception et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle escomptait voir dans ses yeux céruléens. En fait, ces prunelles bleu restaient vierges de toutes émotions, « comme celle de mon futur mari » pensa tristement Sakura. Elle se rassit, et fixa le blond, essayant de ne pas laisser la peine transparaitre sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ?

- Je... Tu sais, voir Sasuke se marier avec toi, c'est... dur parce que...

-Tu te sens exclu c'est ça ? Parce que nous nous marrions... Oh, mon dieu Naruto, j'aurais dû comprendre cela plus tôt dit-elle, une main sur le cœur

La jeune futur mariée se leva et alla prendre son ami dans les bras, qui la remercia intérieurement de l'avoir coupé dans sa phrase pendant qu'il l'a serrait lui aussi dans ces bras .Qu'allait-il dire avant qu'elle ne l'interrompt ? Quelque chose qu'il aurait regretter, assurément. Mais même en cherchant bien, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il aurait pu finir sa phrase. Il ne s'interrogea pas d'avantage, pas sûr de vouloir réellement connaître ses sentiments et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de Sakura.

**OOO**

Une semaine après cette conversation, il fit une demande pour intégrer l'organisation « Anbu » et Tsunade l'avait acceptée, après un discours du blond comme quoi « Il était important pour le futur Hokage de voir l'horreur et la difficulté à laquelle était confronté ces futurs hommes sur le terrain ». La femme au losange tatoué sur le front avait été étonnée de tant de maturité d'esprit et avait ressentie un élan de fierté envers celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-fils.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne se doutait pas que c'était pour une tout autre raison que Naruto avait fait cette demande, bien moins noble et plus qu'idiote en réalité. Elle ne s'en rendue compte que quelques semaines plus tard en le voyant revenir de plus en plus blessé et en lisant les rapports de ses supérieurs.

-Naruto... Qu'elle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé d'intégrer les Anbus ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pour voir ce que...

-Naruto ! La coupa-t-elle en élevant la voix et en frappant un grand coup sur son bureau. Je ne suis pas encore une grand-mère sénile qui ne comprend rien a rien ! J'ai lu les rapports de tes supérieurs, et tu sais ce qu'ils disent ?

Le jinchuriki secoua la tête en signe de dénégation alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'allait lui dire Tsunade. La femme blonde attrapa un des rapports au hasard et commença à le lire à haute voix :

- « L'anbu connue sous le nom de «Sora » fait preuve d'une grande agilité au combat, bien qu'il semble, quelque fois, risqué inutilement sa vie, allant à la rencontre de ses ennemies et faisant fit du danger comme si sa vie n'avait pas d'importance. » Et tous les autres rapport disent à peu près la même chose !

Tsunade attrapa un tas de feuille situé à sa droite et les agita devant son visage et vers Naruto, comme si celui-ci pouvait les lire d'où il se trouvait et vérifier la véracité de ces propos.

Le ninja savait déjà tout cela et savait très bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais comment l'expliquer à Tsunade ? Naruto n'avait jamais cherché à mettre en mots ses sentiments mais il essaya tout de même, car voir Tsunade dans un tel état d'agitation le faisait se sentir coupable. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire de la peine à ceux à qui il tenait.

-Il y a... une personne dont j'ai besoin de voir dans ses yeux que j'existe. Et quand je reviens de mission, blessé, épuisé et que je vois ses regard coléreux que la personne essaye de cacher, ça me rend... heureux. J'ai l'impression d'être important pour elle, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il s'arrêta de parler quelque instant avant de fixer les yeux couleur noisette de Tsunade, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de sa tirade et elle eut l'impression que ce n'était que maintenant qu'il l'a regardait qu'il s'adressait réellement à elle.

-Tu dois surement trouver ça stupide et idiot et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas loin de penser la même chose. Mais c'est comme ça, et je ne peux rien y faire, tout comme toi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, dit-il rapidement en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le contredire. Mais je te promet que je ne mourrais pas, parce que je lui ai promis, à cette personne, bien qu'implicitement, que je ne mourrais pas, ou alors pas sans elle. Et tu sais que Naruto Uzumaki ne trahit jamais ses promesses.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et sous le regard impuissant de Tsunade, il sortit du bureau pour s'évanouir tel une brise de vent dans la pénombre.

**OOO**

-Sakura est inquiète pour toi

Il ne c'était pas attendue à ce que Sasuke vienne le voir la veille de son mariage, encore moins à cette heure de la nuit, pour, dès la porte ouverte, lui parler de Sakura, bien que cela partait d'un bon sentiment au départ. De peur que Sasuke continue à lui parler d'elle, il prit rapidement la parole.

-Elle n'a aucune raison de l'être, je vais très bien. Au faite, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit : Félicitation, pour ton mariage. Tu sais comment tu t'habilles demain ?

Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas distraire par cette pathétique tentative de changer de sujet. Au contraire, il continua sur sa lancée.

-Si elle s'inquiète, c'est qu'il y a une raison. C'est une femme, elle est intelligente, elle sent les choses.

« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. » Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, lui martelant le cerveau inlassablement comme pour lui dire de les laisser sortir. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'elle ? Mais Naruto se forçait à les ravaler, les fourrant dans un coin de sa tête, de son cœur où ils ne pourraient pas sortir, et il souriait, étirement des lèvres factice, qu'il avait appris à faire pour ne pas inquiéter les êtres qui lui étaient chères.

-C'est ta meilleure amie, dit Sasuke placidement.

-C'est ta futur femme, rétorqua violemment Naruto

Sasuke releva les sourcils dans une mimique interrogative et Naruto lui-même écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné par l'amertume qui transperçait dans sa voix et de l'agressivité qui teintait ses mots. Les yeux onyx se plantèrent dans les yeux azur et ils restèrent, durant un temps indéterminé, à se fixer dans un étrange silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto respire bruyamment et casse l'atmosphère lourde et réconfortante à la fois :

-On est quoi Sasuke ? Dis-moi ce qu'on est...

-Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'avais dit un jour ? « Les mots se seront jamais suffisant pour que l'on puisse se comprendre tous les deux ». C'était vrai. Ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi, même s'il se rappelait lui avoir dit cela, avait-il l'impression que Sasuke tentait d'éviter de répondre franchement à sa question ? Son meilleur ami ne ressentirait jamais le sentiment dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Cette certitude s'enracina en lui et Naruto su qu'il ne pourrait plus, du moins pour ce soir, se cacher derrière ces sourires porteurs de joie. Il en manquait cruellement d'envie, souhaitant, rien qu'une fois, exprimer ses sentiments autre que sur des feuilles volantes ou rattaché à un cahier. Ses barrières tombèrent et celles de Sasuke cédèrent fasse a l'étrange abandon de son rival.

Ce fut violent, les corps heurtant les murs de toute la pièce et les recoins de table. Ce fut sauvage, les ongles griffant la chair, les dents mordant la peau. Ce fut bestial, les sharingans de Sasuke rougeoyant, les yeux de Naruto passant du bleu à l'orange à intervalles réguliers. Cela dura toute la nuit, feulement et grognement résonnant dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop exténués pour continuer.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit trop petit pour deux, les membres entremêlés entre eux, et Naruto sut que ce serait la dernière fois que Sasuke et lui seraient aussi _ensemble_.

**OOO**

Quand il se réveilla, Naruto ne fut même pas surpris de ne trouver personne à ses côtés. Il savait déjà que Sasuke serait partit à son réveil, surement pour ne pas inquiéter Sakura. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, que les oiseaux piaillaient sur les arbres fleuris et qu'il y avait bien plus d'agitation que d'habitude dans les rues de Konoha. C'était aujourd'hui, _le grand jour. _Le nez de l'hôte du renard a neuf queues se plissa, presque de dégout, et il commença a sentir des nœuds se faire et se défaire dans son estomac. Il s'aida de ces coudes pour se relever de son lit et une grimace de douleur vient lui rappeler que Sasuke n'y était pas aller de main morte hier. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche, il se dit, satisfait, que son meilleure ami devait au moins avoir aussi mal que lui. Il alluma le jet d'eau qui coula doucement sur sa peau endolorie et il entreprit à frotter les derniers indices sur ce qui c'était passé hier soir pour les faire définitivement disparaître, de sa chair comme de sa mémoire. Quand il sortit de la douche, il n'avait presque plus mal et les ecchymoses qui parcouraient son corps commencés a disparaître grâce au soins de Kyuubi. Il enfila sa tenue choisit par Ino et Sakura pour le mariage et s'habilla lentement en testant plusieurs sortes de sourires devant la glace, cherchant celui qui reflétait le plus le bonheur et la joie. Après dix minutes d'infructueux essais, il arriva enfin a un résultat satisfaisant et il sortit de la salle de bain après avoir passé une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Le blond ne se pressait pas mais consentit quand même a accélérer le pas quand il vit qu'il arriverait surement en retard. Il ferma la porte de son appartement et se fraya un chemin entre les villageois qui ne parlaient que de l'union de Sasuke Uchiwa et de Sakura Haruno. Il se concentra pour ne plus entendre leur bavardages et marcha les mains dans les poches et les yeux levaient vers le ciel en pensant que tout aurait été plus facile si il avait été un nuage. Il n'aurait eu qu'à se laisser bercer par le vent qui l'amènerait au quatre coins du monde avec comme douce mélodie le chant des oiseaux et de la pluie.

Un bâtiment se profila devant lui, couvert de ballons et confettis blanc, et Naruto y entra après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. A peine passé le seuil de la porte, il se figea quand il vit qu'il était effectivement en retard et était arrivé pile au moment où Sasuke et Sakura allaient dire se dire oui. « Bouge » pensa le blond mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, ces pieds restaient encrés dans le sol et ces yeux rivaient sur le couple a quelque mètre de lui. Un « oui » plein de force et d'amour retentit et fit écho jusqu'à ces oreilles et son corps se mit a trembler. « Mon dieu, épargnez moi cette épreuve ». Il recula d'un pas, suivit d'un autre et se retourna complètement pour courir loin, loin, pour ne pas entendre Sasuke jurait fidélité, amour et toute ces conneries à Sakura.

Il vit enfin la porte de son appartement, la poussa, entra et s'effondra dans le coin de son salon où était entassé des feuilles et des cahiers qui ne faisait que lui rappelé l'affreuse vérité qu'il c'était efforcé jusqu'à là d'oublier, d'effacer, d'annihiler : Sasuke ne sera jamais à lui.

* * *

Alors, a votre avis, Sasuke est amoureux, lui aussi, de Naruto, ou alors il s'en fout, en bonne Uchiwa qu'il est ?


End file.
